In an exposure process which is one of manufacturing processes of a semiconductor apparatus, a superposition between mark patterns on an upper layer side and a lower layer side is performed. For the superposition, a mark pattern having a symmetrical shape is used.
However, when the exposure is performed relative to a thick film resist, there is a case where a resist pattern to be the mark pattern is formed in an asymmetrical shape according to a surrounding environment. When the superposition between the upper layer side and the lower layer side is measured by using such an asymmetrical resist pattern, the superposition cannot be accurately measured. Therefore, it is desired to easily form a mark pattern having a desired shape.